Cristób Varthaur
Cristób Varthaur 'is the 25th Fracción in the Nuevo Espada and is a Fracción to the Sexto Espada. Appearance He has brown pulled back hair with dark brown eyes. He has a thin body. He wears a one-sleeved shirt\jacket. The right sleeve is oversized and has two black rings on the forearm. The left side is sleeveless. He wears proper white pants with a black sash. There are two rings on the left leg as well, near the bottom. He wears black shoes. He carries his zanpakuto on his back which is in the form of a spear. It has a green gem separating the staff and the blade. Its reaches his shoulder when put vertically on the ground. Stats Old System Perks Speed Clones New System (Mizuro's) * *- includes +15 as a passive for arrancar's hierro * In Ressurecion, Speed, Reiatsu and Attack increases by 10. Perks Juggernaut Charge Skills Navaja Frenesí (Razor Frenzy) He swings the spear sending out a green energy wave that will be of the same length as him. The energy wave is very sharp. The move can be executed very fast and can be done multiple times in a row. Resurreccion Gavilán (Hawk) His release command is '"Hunt from the skies". To release, he holds up his spear vertically and the gem emits a blinding light for a very brief moment. The spear now looks more like a trident and is as long as him. He grows brown feathered wings. He loses his regular clothes and gets a black ripped up cloth around his waist. His abdomen is covered in bandages. His hands and feet turn into black, scaly claws. His sclera (eyes) turn red with completely black iris and pupils. His skull remnant now consists of a symmetrical slab over his left cheek and a small slab over and under his chin. His hair also falls over his face and the side of his head now. Abilities He gains improved eyesight as well as flight. As well as a few boosts in terms of speed, attack and reiatsu. Tornado Empuje (Tornado Push) He can now also create tornados by spinning his spear with both his hands. The tornado has its narrow end at the middle of the spear and extends away from Cristób except when he uses it defensively. He has a maximum range of 200 meters with this ability. Tornado Escudo (Tornado shield) Tornado Empuje used defensively. He spins the spear above his head to create a tornado around himself. The whirlwind extends vertically along his body up to the sky. He can increase the radius of the tornado to a maximum of 50 meters. The power of thetornado decreases as the radius increases. The tornado mainly acts as a shield and can blow opponent away and deflect attacks. A smaller radius will help blow away bigger opponents while a bigger radius will clear out smaller opponents in a larger area. Infinito Aullidos del Viento (Infinite Howls of the Wind) He holds his spear above his head like he is about to throw it. The spear glows green. This takes about 5 seconds/1 turn. Then he follows through with a throwing motion. He doesn't actually release the spear but a green, glowing "image" of the spear is thrust towards the direction he throws. The image/projection explodes on impact and forms a sphere for about 3 seconds. No one can move from inside to outside the sphere or the other way around. Once caught inside, the target(s) is(are) bombarded with sharp air currents (think Rasenshuriken from Naruto but not at a molecular level). The target is hit thousands of times from varying directions. After 3 seconds are over, the sphere dissipates. There is a 5 minute cooldown/10 turns and it is easy to dodge if the opponent is aware and can move freely. It will usually not kill the target directly, causing thousands of shallow cuts and a few deep ones.